Beggining Anew
by Kal Sirius
Summary: Just new twist on an old classic, mostly my characters, all the good guys are back though.frankly if u dont kwno me, u prob wont like it. but eh try somethin new!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hello All. I know I should be updating HP NF, but hey.I felt like doing this, and well if your hearts not into the writing, nothing will be in the writing. Ok so this is really just the HP series, with extra characters added in. I don't own HP unfortunately, JKR does. I don't even own these extra characters, maybe their names, but other then that, they're just characters based on my friends (and enemies).  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
In the back of the Hogwarts Express train, in an almost lone compartment, sat a girl, all by herself save the fact of the girl sleeping soundly next to her, her dark hair was softly falling past her almond shaped brown eyes, framed by thin half wired black glasses. She looked up from her book (A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration) when she heard the heavy door being opened. She stood up, reaching her full height off almost 5 4'. She let the girl be wakened by the door. She looked at the approaching girl. Dark black hair framed the girl's sharp angled face, ice blue orbs looking out. She wore black robes streaked with silver and this was the girl's attire.  
  
The girl's blue eyes warmed and she extended her hand in greeting.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lia, Lia Aletiar."  
  
"I'm Kal, Kal Demarco and the girl sleeping is Lily, she's kinda shy, until she gets to know you, like me." She replied to the girl's friendly greeting.  
  
She shook the out stretched hand.  
  
"Wow. Your parents are dark wizards too?" asked Lia, every syllable filled with surprise.  
  
"Huh?" Kal replied, being just as shocked as Lia.  
  
"Your Crypt, it is the symbol of dark wizard descent." She said pointing at Kal's blue necklace, identical to her own.  
  
"Oh this. yeah I guess. actually it was my dad's. until." she replied grasping the necklace with one hand.  
  
"Could you tell me about your dad?"  
  
"No not yet, I don't think so.sorry. it's hard to talk about."  
  
"Well maybe when we become better friends and you know me better. You'll see I'm very understanding."  
  
With this last statement, a girl with short brown unruly hair, pale blue eyes, a blue fleece zip up jacket, and light blue jeans under dark green and black robes opened the door with a boom.  
  
"Yet another kid with a Crypt." Voiced Lia.  
  
"Heh heh very funny Lia." said the new girl.  
  
"Oh sorry Kal, this is my friend Gabi, Gabi Donovan meet Kal Demarco."  
  
"Hey nice to meet you Kal."  
  
They shook hands and Lia said  
  
"Well now that we know each other, lets sit down, I've been lugging this trunk around all day."  
  
With these spoken words Lily woke up, sitting up quickly, then laying her head back on the cushioned chair.  
  
Lia shrugged and pulled a wand and a mini trunk out of her pocket, the latter in one hand, and the former shoved under the seat.  
  
Gabi pulled out her own mini trunk and shoved it under the seat.  
  
As soon as they situated themselves and were in a discussion about the different houses, a bang interrupted and informed them that another person was about to enter their compartment. A tall boy, a little under 6 feet, with brown eyes and dark hair entered looking very confused as he came in with another boy, who was shorter and closer to Kal's height.  
  
"Uh hi, my names Theodore Langly, Theo for short, and this guy beside me is Dion Gareau. I'm muggle born and I really have no idea what I'm doing. Dion on the other hand is "pure blood" and still has no idea what to do. Mind if we join you?"  
  
Kal sat in her little corner, watching as Lia and Gabi met Theo and Dion. Theo came up to her, his big grin welcoming; he shook her hand and introduced himself. Dion on the other hand. he stood there, looking menacing, living up to his Greek name. He stood there watching everyone, his short black hair sleeked down on his head in straight lines. He was wearing black robes over black jeans and a black JTHM (muggle comic) shirt, very gothic. He sat down across from Kal and Gabi, sneering at them. Lia just looked him straight in the eyes, never fearing, never threatened. Bang and yet another new face entered the room.  
  
She stood there, her red robes the only color that matched the fire in her eyes. She was evil, no doubt, but the weakness that made her a follower could place her in only one house, Hufflepuff. As Courtney Broy entered the room, Dion turned his head, trying to make himself unseen. Kal saw what he was trying to do, and in an effort to save him, said "Have you seen Dion lately Courtney? I think he's in the first compartment."  
  
She only did this because she had known Courtney and Dion from Muggle school, Dion's parents and her Mom and step dad had the same idea that "It would be a good experience" a.k.a an excuse to get rid of them until time for Hogwarts, and Courtney was Muggle Born. She was the last person Kal expected to be here. And then Brittany Hoback entered the room. She walked in, her ear length hair poofing out in all directions, a darker blonde, that she tried to pass off as dirty blonde, which everyone knew it was, dirty that is. Her voice high and mighty, nose in the air, she tried to fit in where she could, even though the truth was she couldn't. She wore light pink and blue robes, which spelled out "PREP WANNABE" in the reject crowds eyes, under the robes were designer knock off jeans and a red frog shirt, it was so incredibly stupid that Kal pretended she didn't know her, along with Dion. But as soon as Brittany saw Courtney she slung her arm around her shoulder and tried to fit in. Even though neither of them did.  
  
"Hi uh.what's your name?" asked Courtney, directing the question towards Lily.  
  
"Uh it's Lily."  
  
"Oh hanging out with the rejects are we Lily? I suggest you hang with us, the good crowd, me you and Brittany we could go places, be the best, the most popular. What do you say?"  
  
"I say no, I happen to like this crowd. And they're not the rejects, looks to me as if you are."  
  
"Lily Lily Lily, were doing this for your own good, now come with us."  
  
"She's not going anywhere." Kal stood up as she said this, looking at Courtney with a fire in her eyes, that very few saw. This was the first time on the train that Kal had really spoken out, showing her true brave side.  
  
"Shut up and sit down Kal, you never fit in at school either, and now your trying to loose all of Lily's opportunity's for popularity."  
  
"That's it, I'm tired of you Courtney, and I don't even know you. Leave me alone now or all of my fury and all of Kal's fury will be let loose upon you. And when you let loose the fury of Kal, you let loose the fury of Hell, so if I were you I'd take your little crony and run away as fast as your fat little legs possibly can."  
  
All of Courtney's cockiness left her and with that and a "HuF! Let's go Brittany, if she doesn't want to take this chance it's her loss!" she left.  
  
Seeing that Brittany and Courtney left, Kal and Lily calmed down to the happiness of the "rejects". Theo started up a conversation with Kal about quidditch. She was trying to explain quidditch, when yet another person entered the room. A boy, about 4 6', with brown hair and blonde streaks, a dragon chain dangling around his neck, and he was wearing baggy blue cargo jeans, and a dark blue shirt that came past his knees. He looked around and said, "Do I really have to wear those robes? Oh and by the way, my name's Tony Visetto. Mind if I join you? Of course you don't." And with this statement he flopped down in the empty seat beside Kal.  
  
"Hello Tony, have any nicknames?" said Kal jokingly, because now she was finally feeling comfortable and ready to joke around.  
  
"Uh. does Tony count?"  
  
"Well what's your real name?"  
  
"Uh.Tony."  
  
This statement made everyone laugh, and lightened the mood. Then Kaboom! The train went forward very quickly with no warning. The whole train went dark and from the front of the train they heard gasps and shrieks. None of them were very frightened, but just then it went totally dark, no light out side, they couldn't see each other's faces anymore. Kal closed her eyes; a shiver went down her spine. Coldness she had only experienced once in her life, that felt oddly familiar, but she couldn't remember where she felt this before.  
  
"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off---" The sounds of someone stumbling from a room--- a door bursting open--- a cackle of high-pitched laughter---  
  
"Kal! Kal wake up!" She finally woke up, laying down on the seat the room was bright again and she saw her head was in Theo's lap and her feet were near to Tony, Lia, Lily and Gabi trying their best to get her to tell them what was wrong, what had happened. She sat up suddenly; embarrassed that no one else had fainted as she had.  
  
"Lil, I dunno, I dunno what happened, I just blanked out, there was that cold wind, then after I closed my eyes, and then I saw this woman, she looked like my mum, at least her eyes, they were that brilliant emerald green, you've seen my mums eyes a million times, you know what I'm talking bout. Well anyway, this woman was screaming and. she was stumbling, trying to protect her baby, a small newborn, with unruly black hair and the same green eyes. In the distance there was this man, I think it was the father.now here's the really weird part. "  
  
"Come on Kal, you can tell me."  
  
"Lil, the man, he was James Potter. And he was protecting his son and wife from Voldemort." None of the wizards or witches cringed at the sound of his name.  
  
"Lil, how would I know that? I mean, no one knows the details."  
  
"Well Kal I know this sounds ridiculous, but maybe you were there." Said Gabi, voicing her opinion.  
  
"Well Mom wouldn't ever tell me anything about our family, except that Remus Lupin, Uncle Moony, was my godfather, and that I had a cousin .her cousin. but she never told me anything else."  
  
"Wait, I have a question." Theo said speaking up, "What caused Kal to flip out, it made all of us sad, but we didn't faint, or have visions of the past."  
  
"I can answer that," said Lia, "Well you see Dementors, they suck all of your happy thoughts and memories, we've all had bad memories, but Kal's probably had the worst of all of us put together if she's really seen Voldemort."  
  
"But wait a second, I don't even remember this stuff, how can it be a memory?"  
  
"Uh.I dunno." was Lia's not helpful answer.  
  
A loud voice interrupted them all  
  
"Excuse me, if any Hogwarts students have any effects from the Dementors little .er. visit. please report to the Hospital Wing immediately after the Sorting. Thank you, also we will be approaching the school soon, all students must have some form of robes on. No muggle clothing. That is all, thank you."  
  
Every one was in their robes, except for Tony, he slipped long black and navy blue robes over his head and said "I'm way too short for these things." The train came to a stop and this time no darkness fell over the train. They stepped off the train and onto the dark lawn.  
  
"Whoa." said every student except for Lia and Kal, Kal had seen the castle a million times with her uncle, and Lia, who really was not impressed by much. Kal and Lia led the whole bunch towards the gamekeeper Hagrid, and the boats he was using to lead the first years to Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh oops sorry, didn't mean to bump into you, this place is so hectic." Said a very flourished looking red headed freckled boy with black robes on, beside him was a tall girl, darker skin, and long black hair and glasses, she was wearing dark scarlet robes, the color of Gryffindor.  
  
"Hi my name's Edward, Ed, Weasley. This is my friend Kay Mason. She's a muggle born, but me. I'm a, well. pure blood, even thought that pure crap doesn't mean anything to me. Mind if we share a boat with you guys?"  
  
"Sure, no problem." Answered Gabi, speaking for all of them.  
  
All 9 of them piled into one boat, and the fleet of boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the luminous towering castle ahead of them. They glided along this way for about ten minutes, until they reached a giant hanging ivy plant "wall", Hagrid brushed aside the wall as if it were nothing, and they all slid through, through a dark tunnel, that made it seem as if they were going somewhere besides the school, but just then, they reached a sort of underground harbor. Hagrid went up the series of stairs, until he reached a stone door, where he knocked three times and waited.  
  
The door opened, a tall black haired witch, in emerald green robes behind the door. She had a very stern face, and there was a little boy in the back who sounded as if he was whimpering from her presence. With a wave of her hand the students knew instantly to follow her through the door and onward and through the Great Hall. They walked to the top of the Great Hall where there was a long table for teachers to sit at; they lined up, and saw the Sorting Hat singing its song.  
  
(A/N: Sorry I didn't add the song, it's just too long and I'm too lazy, and well most of ya'll have probably read the book.)  
  
The first on the Sorting Hat's list to be sorted was Lia, her last name being Aletiar. She had a good idea of where she wanted to be, and when the Sorting Hat called out "SLYTHERIN!" before the hat barely even touched her head was no surprise. Another three people with last names that started with A's and two with B's were sorted (2 in Hufflepuff and 1 in Ravenclaw) next on the list was Courtney Broy. As said before, she was pure evil, but not the menacing dark evil that placed you in Slytherin, but the "I'll be quiet and be your friend until I cant use you to my advantage" evil that put you in Hufflepuff because your too weak to be a leader, you have to be a follower. And of course she was made a Hufflepuff. More were being sorted, but Kal blanked out until she heard a name beginning with the same letter as her last name. "Daniels, Tyls!" was made a Gryffindor, and then they called her name "Demarco, Kal" She closed her eyes and patiently waited as the hat slid over her eyes, she looked out seeing only the black inside of the hat, then she heard a small voice in her head.  
  
Hmm. where to put you. I see plenty of courage, not a bad mind, not bad at all, there's also quite a plethora of love for darkness and dreariness I see that could put you in Slytherin. you wouldn't mind that would you? I hear you made friends with the potions master. Oh but you have a heart of gold, you'd help your friends when they need you. better be GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The hat shouted the last word to the Hall and the Gryffindor table burst out with cheers. Next on the list was "Donovan, Gabrielle!" "It's Gabi!" and she strode up to the hat, sat down on the stool, and the voice came on inside her head as well.  
  
My my my what is with all these children with a love for darkness? Hmm. You are very brave, like your new friend Kal, and have a good mind, you have all the traits of every house, except Hufflepuff, but you would do best in. "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
They went on down the line until they reached "Finnigan, Ajie!" "GRYFFINDOR!" And then "Gareau, Dion!" Dion sat down on the wooden stool, as the sorting hat slipped slowly down and over his eyes.  
  
My My said a voice in his head. What evilness lurks in your brain my young boy. What a challenge it will be to place you.  
  
Oh shut up, you know I belong in Slytherin.  
  
Dion I do suggest you look deeper into your heart.  
  
What heart? I have no heart, no feelings, no love, no emotions.  
  
My boy, you do realize, that below the surface, below the evil and hatred, there is a good brave soul.  
  
NO! There isn't! I belong in Slytherin! Now put me in Slytherin!  
  
NO!  
  
And with that the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and the matter was settled.  
  
"Granger, Hermione!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Then there was a crony who would not be made to leave her master, "Hoback, Brittany!" "HUFFELPUFF!"  
  
And finally there was "Langly, Theodore". Shouts of faith came from Lia and Gabi and their place at the Slytherin table. Kal looked at him, her brown eyes shining from her spot at Gryffindor's table, beside her, was a sulking newly made Gryffindor, Dion. She mouthed the words, "don't leave me alone here with him." And gave him a "Don't Worry" type of smile.  
  
She was the last thing he saw as the sorting hat slipped over his eyes.  
  
Ah Theo. Theo Langly.must be a Muggle Born, correct?  
  
Yep that's me.  
  
So where do you think I shall place you? You could do wonders in Hufflepuff, you are strong of mind and heart and you always work hard. But then again. your bravery and courage outmatch those of any I've seen in a long while.  
  
Not Hufflepuff, not Hufflepuff he silently prayed.  
  
Not Hufflepuff? Oh well, you'd be better in Gryffindor anyway.  
  
"GRYFINDOR!"  
  
Next up was a girl who looked strangely like Kal; her name was "Lynch, Julie." She was made a "GRYFINDOR!" and sat next to Kal and Theo at the table.  
  
Next was "Malfoy, Draco!" "SLYTHERIN!" before they got to "Mason, Kaylia!" Eddy shouted "Go Kay!" before she was sorted, and she was made a Ravenclaw much to her happiness.  
  
Next was "Petyak, Derek" "HUFFLEPUFF!" he sat at the Hufflepuff table and looked at Kal and smiled, she weakly smiled back. Kal could see Julie staring at him, obviously in love. Kal sighed and shook her head and looked back at the stage. Then there was "Potter, Harry!"  
  
"The Harry Potter?" was what most of the Hall was saying, and craning to get a glimpse of him.  
  
He sat there for almost a minute before the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" The whole table cheered louder for him then for anyone before, the two Weasley twins screaming, "We got Potter!"  
  
He sat about 5 seats away from Kal, giving her a warm smile and then turning away.  
  
"Steele, Benjamin" was made a Slytherin, and then it was Lily (Thompson)'s turn. Kal took a deep breath and wouldn't exhale until Lily was sorted into Ravenclaw. Kal couldn't help taking the opportunity to make fun of Lily, and shouted, "Guess you were a little smart after all! Who'd have guessed?" and Lily called back "What a surprise Kal! You're actually brave! Guess you can finally watch scary movies!" to anyone else this would have looked mean, but to them it was just like saying "Oh well, so what if we're in different houses, we're still best friends."  
  
Most of them had been to busy watching Kal and Lily to notice that it was Eddy's turn to be sorted. They looked up, even though they didn't need to look to see what house he'd be in, all Weasley men were made Gryffindors, and sure enough Eddy carried on the tradition. Another Weasley was sorted, "Weasley, Ron!" and of course he became a Gryffindor too. Eddy looked at them and seemed to be reading their minds when he said, "No, he's not my brother, I think we're like cousins." Next and second to last was "Visetto, Tony!" who became a Slytherin.  
  
(A/N: I have no idea why I included the Sorting Hat's convos with some of them but not all of them. *OH! I do!* Shut up Tim.*It's because it's almost 2 A.M and you're getting cranky! *Beams* moving on.)  
  
"Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin and the Sorting was finally over to everyone's happiness.  
  
Dumbledore got to his feet, he was smiling at his students, his arms opened wide, as if he loved them all, and there's no other place he'd rather be.  
  
"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast, I'd like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
The empty gold plates were filled with all sorts of food, and Kal was just ready to start eating, when a loud voice came over the intercom, there wasn't really an intercom, because no electronics worked on Hogwarts grounds, it was just a magical voice.  
  
"Will all students who experienced any trouble with the Dementors please report to the Hospital Wing immediately."  
  
Kal reluctantly stood up, looking around seeing if anyone else stood up, the only person was Harry. She walked beside him and she could feel all of the eyes in Great Hall watching them. She opened the door for Harry and went out, and as soon as they shut the door they heard a loud bang of conversation. She looked into those green eyes she saw so many times in her mother's face, and said "So.what did you see when the Dementors came by?"  
  
"Well. it was my dad protecting me and my mum from Voldemort. But before you finish I just want to say something, it really bugs me how people think I'm so sad about my parents, I'm upset they died, but god I didn't even know them! So what did you see?"  
  
"Well. I saw exactly what you saw."  
  
"You saw my parents? You saw me?"  
  
"Uh yeah. My friend Gabi says that I may have been there. and I think I'm related to you, like distant cousins or something. I'd have to call my uncle for some real information. Well no, not call, visit, he's the DADA teacher."  
  
"Oh I met him. He was the one who woke me up after I fainted. What me and him were both wondering is why were Dementors here?"  
  
"Hmm. I have absolutely no idea.maybe me and you will find out eventually, I mean, we are both in Gryffindor."  
  
They had been walking as they had talked and by following the different arrows and signs, were soon at the Hospital Wing. They sat down, and were greeted by the Mediwitch Madam Pomfrey, who immediately asked what happened to each of them, and then gave a huge slab of Honeydukes best chocolate to each of them, and instructed them to go see Professor Lupin as soon as they left.  
  
They heaved themselves off the hospital beds and walked as quickly as possible, their legs feeling as if they were made of lead it was going on eleven and Kal looked and saw the rest of the first years heading to the dorms. She looked at Harry and said,  
  
"You don't mind if we take a shortcut through a secret passage do you?"  
  
"Uh.no I just want to see Lupin and get back to the dorms."  
  
"Ok then turn left sharp here. You may think we're falling, but that's only because we are.  
  
Kal shoved aside a huge Hogwarts rug, and pushed Harry gently in and jumped behind him. WOOSH! She saw Harry turn and slid fall into the tunnel passage on the right, she a sharp left and fell through the left tunnel. She fell into a huge scarlet armchair, right beside Harry's chair, who had just fell from another tunnel, and into a large Ravenclaw colored chair. She stood up and walked toward her uncle's desk. There was a note on the desk besides a plate of sandwiches and two beakers of pumpkin juice. The note read as follows:  
  
Kal and Harry,  
I expected you would be here. But Kal as you know it is that time. I hope you'll take your certain precautions as I have. You and Harry are missing the feast so I left you a little something to eat. See me on Friday after your first classes. Harry, I know you'll be fine, James being your father, and Kal, well I just know from experience that you can handle something like this. Moony  
  
Kal gasped and grabbed her head saying "I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT! UGH. Come on Harry, we gotta get back to the dorms."  
  
"Ok." He said and grabbed the plate of sandwiches and handing a beaker to Kal. She drank a sip from the beaker, and led Harry through a door, up two flights of stairs and straight into a portrait of a rather fat lady in a pink silk dress. The Fat Lady looked at Kal, smiled and said, "Looks like you did make it into Gryffindor, Password?"  
  
"Um. I'm sorry, but I don't know it. but I really REALLY need to get into the dorms. We were just seeing my uncle, and well, I just found out its. that time."  
  
"OH MY! Well come right in dearies."  
  
The portrait swung open, Kal looked at Harry and said, "Ok your dorms should be up the right stairs, and at the very top. Mine are on the other side, as you may have over heard I've gotta go now, bye."  
  
Harry watched as Kal ran up the stairs, he was curious to see where she was going, and waited till she came out again. She came out wearing tattered and torn black robes. She looked at Harry and said, "GO! Go to your dorms, move on now." She sighed, smiled and rolled her eyes as she watched him run up the stairs and smile at her when he got to the top.  
  
((A/N: Ok now we will track young Harry.))  
  
Harry opened the thick heavy wooden door and peered in expecting to see everyone asleep in their beds, but instead saw the inside of a pillow crashing into his face.  
  
"What the." he pondered, and then Ron ran the short distance up to  
him.  
  
"Well my cousin, Eddy, couldn't help waking  
everyone up asking where you and his friend Kal were, so we decided to  
wait for you." He said beaming all the while.  
  
After about 20 minutes they all settled down, each lying in their beds, and Harry rolled onto his side, falling fast asleep. 


	2. Chap 2 The New Mauraders

CHAPTER 2  
  
The next morning as Harry and Ron walked to the great Hall they saw Kal sitting at Gryffindor table, her head on the table, sleeping peacefully. Julie silently passed the two boys and gently shook Kal to wake her up.  
  
"Hey Julie. how many faces you have."  
  
"Uh.Kal lets get you to the Hospital Wing."  
  
Kal shook her head and returned to her normal self.  
  
"No that's ok Jul, I'm fine, what's our first class?"  
  
Julie pulled Kal's schedule out of the pile of books Kal was sleeping on a minute ago.  
  
"Well you have Potions with Slytherin. Me, I have DADA."  
  
"Wait a sec, how'd you get different classes then me? We're in the same year and the same House."  
  
"Uh. Hee hee, I'm sorta in the different classes, I'm not that smart up here. No just kidding bout that, I'm taking some extra courses." Julie said pointing at her head when she said up here.  
  
"Oh all right." Kal said weakly, her head falling on her books.  
  
That cued Lia and Gabi's entry onto the scene, and Lily walked up, new dark midnight blue robes flowing behind her. She sighed and sat next to Kal and shook her awake softly singing  
  
"Uncle Mooney bought us gifts."  
  
This awoke Kal in an instant. She woke up and ran to her dorms Lia, Gabi, Julie following her and Lily's lead. Julie ran through the portrait, leaving the non-Gryffindors standing waiting. They heard a shriek of happiness then an "OH MY GOSH!" from Julie. Kal walked through the portrait very slowly and as she walked out she seemed to glide as if walking on air. The tattered black robes from last night's escapade were gone. In their place were almost shining dark green and black robes, trimmed in black velvet like material. She twirled as if to say, "Aren't they so pretty?" And grabbed her books and threw them into her bag and said "I think Lil and Julie have the same first class so you guys go that way, and we'll go this."  
  
She grabbed Lia and Gabi by the arms and the robes flew up and billowed around her, making her look more and more like Lupin then anyone could imagine. Little did the rushing trio know, that they were being watched very closely. By a dark black cat, with a single gold moonlike mark above the eye, the cat seemed to smirk, even though everyone knows cats cant smirk. The cat ran off into the shadows, a weird look of remembrance in her eyes.  
  
Ah Mooney, Prongs, and Padfoot and Wormtail wherever you are, it looks as though the Marauders will live on even though you are not here to see it. I will watch silently as these new kids approach. There is at least one with the blood of us in this new group of mischief-makers. Well I will keep my ever-vigilant eye on them, never fear of that.  
  
A/N: Ah yes, never fear young readers! This is not the last you will hear of me! I will have updates as soon as possible. I do enjoy writing this, and Tim and Calliope are just flooding me with thoughts and ideas. Why thank you!, For once some recognition. Well till next time so long! 


	3. Chap 3 Running Through The Halls

((A/N: Well let's see I'm on my moms comp because mine broke, so this may seem a little off but bear w/ me. I'm adding new characters.))  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Kal halted with a screech into the dungeons, Gabi and Lia almost running into her back. She smiled weakly, at the glaring potions master, and seemed to melt into the seat marked "Kal Demarco" She looked beside her and saw Dion staring into the distance and daydreaming. She knew where she knew him from, but there was always something deeper then Muggle school, something more then just that. They had been friends for a little bit, and in school he sorta ignored her. She was awoken from her thoughts with the yells from Snape.  
  
"Excuse me Miss. Demarco. Would you mind telling me and the class if there is a reason you and Mr. Gareau are daydreaming?"  
  
"Yeah actually I would mind." Said Dion doing something he hadn't done in a while, save her from the clutches of a idiotic teacher. Snape let out what sounded like a growl and "5 points from Gryffindor," and then turned back to teaching. Kal looked at Dion gratefully and after class met up with him, Lia and Gabi ahead of them to give them space.   
  
"I can't believe Snape gave you detention for levitating Tony. I personally thought it was funny." Kal remarked, trying to make conversation. Dion smirked at this remark. She studied his face some more, it was so complex, so. deep. interesting. it was hard to believe such a jerk could lie behind that mask. She decided to take advantage of the twinkle in his eye that she had not seen in forever, the look she had thought dead. She stole his Maniax hat that he was never without. She walked as fast as she could, then saw him walking faster and faster behind her. At that she ran faster then she ran on the soccer field, slid in the space behind the gargoyle statue and heard Dion screaming and laughing at the same time "I'm gonna get you Kal!!"  
  
He heard her laughing and helped her up out though she was wearing his hat. He held his hand out for the hat back and she said "Ok." in a pitiful voice then looked up at him with a puppy dog face that made it so he could never be mean. "Please Dion." eyes big and shining.  
  
"Oh alright fine you can keep it." he said falling under the puppy dog eyes and voice. Just Theo, who had always had a crush on Kal, came up.  
  
"Isn't that Dion's hat he never lets go of?"  
  
"Yeah. Got a problem with it?"  
  
"No but why don't you wear one of my hats instead?"  
  
"Uh." She said, trying to make an excuse, "Cause this ones cool! And Tennessee Maniax, it reminds me of home. "   
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"OMG WERE GONNA BE LATE FOR TRANSFIGURATION!!!!! LIA WAIT UP!!!" screamed Kal running to catch up with Gabi and Lia. Little did she know the boys were holding a private conversation, and it was all about her.  
  
Kal wearily sat down at the table, everyone else had gotten silent lunch with McGonagall because they were all talking, but Kal had pretended she had been listening, truth was she was just really good at that subject. She was incredibly bored, and tried to find Ed.  
  
"Yay! It's Ed! I'm so bored." She screamed in victory when she found him. He was hanging out with his cousin Ron and Harry and a shorter brown haired girl and a taller curly red head boy named Tyls. She watched a hot sauce competition between Tyls and Ron and saw Ron drooling over Julie, while Julie was drooling over Derek and Derek was drooling over well someone. 


	4. Chap 4 Wolves and Such

CHAPTER FOUR  
((Almost two months later))  
  
"KAL!!" Tony screamed, "KAL YOU'VE GOTTA HELP ME!!!" Kal woke up, screaming in shock, which isn't surprising considering Kal was a Gryffindor Girl, and Tony was a Slytherin boy.  
  
"TONY!!" she shrieked "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DORMS!! IM A GIRL!!! A GIRL IN HER PAJAMAS!!! WHAT IF YOU WAKE SOMEONE UP?!"  
  
" I dunno. all I know is I need your help!!! I need your D.A.D.A  
hw!!!"  
  
She sat up, grabbed her watch and glasses, blinked and said "You mean that paper on the difference between wolves and werewolves? Its on my desk." Tony left the room kissing her homework, leaving Kal to rub her eyes and sigh "It's gonna be a long day. and night."  
  
Gabi trudged through the dense undergrowth, the opal white moon falling on dew filled grass. She heard one of the many dry twigs snap, and a low growl. She swerved quickly around, spotting two familiar brown almond shaped eyes staring at her from the distance. She heard another growl, kneeled down, and reached into her pocket and took out a silver and opal amulet, which she slipped over her head. A white almost heavenly glow went all around her. Where Gabi once sat was a black wolf, the amulet was now a single mark on her forehead, a symbol of white on a bed of black hair. This was not an ordinary wolf, but a wolf with wings and dog like ears. The eyes came out of the bushes and gingerly sniffed at Gabi's paws. The eyes were not just floating there, but belonged to what Gabi could now identify as a werewolf. The werewolf had long lean legs, and brown fur everywhere, very adorable, almost like a wolf. The light of the moon made the brown have almost white highlights, and there was patch of fur that was a dark blood red around the front left paw. She saw the almond eyes shone with playfulness. The she wolf ran off howling and indicating to Gabi that she wanted to play.  
  
The moon was falling, sun was rising, the werewolf's eyes were widening and she was about to run away but then she transformed. Gabi transformed back into herself. She started laughing hysterically as Kal, the girl who wore black and opal ancient ancestry robes from her Uncle Lupin, was wearing tattered robes with the Hogwarts seal on them transformed from the wolf into her girl form.  
  
They were walking back and Kal took the opportunity to tell Gabi why she was a werewolf, she had climbed out of her room one night while her uncle was outside, in the middle of a transformation, when he couldn't control his powers. It would have to be their little secret. The black cat sat on the corner watching and thinking "They do remind me of Lupin and Sirius." 


	5. Chap 5 Repper Boy

CHAPTER FIVE  
REEPER BOY  
  
Kal walked through the halls irritated at the world and everyone in it. Her black robes billowing behind her she stopped suddenly. She had been so absorbed in her own thoughts she hadn't realized where she was. She hurried on, for no reason but that she wanted to keep moving and continue thinking. Though it was hard not to get lost in her own thoughts when her new friend Ajie was visiting her sister because it was prom night, Tyls was with his Muggle girlfriend Katie, Theo was. somewhere, she didn't really know where, Tony was at a baseball game, Dion was talking to this really cool Ravenclaw girl Demi, (pronounced Deh-me) that Kal had introduced him to, Gabi and Lia were off trying to help Lia transform into her Animigus form. And then Lily and Julie were working on their own little projects and taking vacations at home. Anyone else she couldn't find. She was walking aimlessly once more, when suddenly she found herself met with a bit of an obstacle. She could no longer walk forward, because in her way was a boy, he seemed about 2 or 3 inches taller then her. He had messy brown hair, and she didn't recognize him from any of her classes. He had an earring in his right ear, a diamond stud. His eyes were dark brown with a seemingly ever present twinkle, laughing, and had that devil may care look in them. Yet at the same time looked as if he thought she was a nut. He gave her a small smile, which was like saying "Um why'd you just walk into me?"  
  
"So uh. where you headin' so fast in such a hurry?" he made it sound more like a statement then a question and when she opened her mouth all that came out was a gurgle of noise, she coughed and forced herself to answer.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"AWWW but I just wanted some friends!" he said rather sarcastically.  
  
"Fine I'll be your friend." She replied nonchalantly to his nod and funny half smile as he walked away.  
  
He headed towards the library, and she was right behind him.  
  
What the heck, she thought I have nothing else to do, so I might as well annoy this guy.  
  
"You look like a guy with a lot of friends, why are you alone?"  
  
"All of my friends are on vacation, it is Holidays yaknow."  
  
"They go away for HALLOWEEN? Odd."  
  
"Well my friends and I are weird."  
  
"Awesome me and my friends too. So what house ya in?"  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
"Gryff for me."  
  
"Your in Gryff? Hey I think I know you. didn't you go out w/ Dion a couple months back?"  
  
"Yes. but I don't like too talk about my month of insanity. Wait your in Raven. Do you know Demi?"  
  
"Yeah she's cool, she's my friend."  
  
"Yes this cool part I know... Um. you single?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Why do you know someone who likes me?"  
  
"No. Of course not. Ok. so. uh.er.what time is it?"  
  
"Time for dinner I think, they're holding the Halloween feast and everyone on vacation is coming back."  
  
"Well hey uh what's your name?"  
  
"My real name Andrew, I hate that name though, so my friends just call me Andy or something like that. Your choice I guess."  
  
"I think I'll call you Reeper. That ok with you?"  
  
"Fine, you call me whatever you want."  
  
She wished she could've seen his face when he said that, to see if he was smiling that "you're crazy" smile. There was a loud roar of conversation interrupting the silence that filled the corridors of Hogwarts. Kal could hear over all the conversation a loud blast of "Faint" the Linkin Park song.  
  
"Awesome Demi is finally back! That means everyone else is back for the feast. Well see ya around."  
  
Rephen replied to this by sort of waving bye in her direction. 


	6. Chap 6 Red Furry Weasely

CHAPTER 6  
ONE MONTH LATER, CHRISTMAS VACATION  
Kal ran down the halls with a sharpie marker in her hand. She ran into Harry, Rephen, Ron, Theo, Dion and Ed and asked them a question that was very odd.  
"Hey will you guys sign my jeans? Cause all of ya'll are goin' home for vaca well I am too, but yeah. so will you?"  
She got their signatures and ran into Gabi who was silently reading, and oddly enough sitting on the floor.  
"Ok Gab, the plan is all set, everyone thinks I'm goin' home. Mooney said you and me could stay in his cabin, just like the Marauders did. I have my collection of C.D s, AAR C.D of course, and CD player, Lia's gonna stay with us, anyone else you want to stay?"  
"Well there's this girl, she didn't start at the same time as us, her name's Nami Oki. And yes, she is an Animigus."  
"Okay I guess it'll work, we're gonna solve this mystery now that all of us have our animal forms, everything will be easier."  
"I think Harry could help us you know."  
"Yeah defiantly Harry and Ed too. I'm gonna go have a chat with him now." She walked off with this statement and told Ed to stay behind so she could have a chat with him.  
"Hey Ed, we need your help." And before he could answer she transformed, because she knew she could trust him. Before his very eyes instead of the tall tan girl was a black wolf, with brown almond eyes and a green strip where her leather band she always wore used to be on her wrist. She transformed into her normal self and when she opened her eyes, she saw a small red furred weasel. She laughed and muttered about how she knew it work, and always did. She picked up Ed and tried to make him transform back into himself by repeatedly poking him in the eye. 


	7. Chap 7 Cousins?

CHAPTER SEVEN  
SAME TIME  
Kal sat down in the small private cabin she had found one year while searching for a hiding place from her life long friend and hide and seek opponent, Lily. The room was decorated in black and blue, the Raven colors, and with Gryffindor posters, banners and other paraphernalia. The seat Kal was sitting in was a huge lumpy dark blue and darker purple striped chair, with signatures with sayings like "Mooney was here year 1971" and she was sitting and carefully reading a chart, when Ed and Kay came running in with Lily and knocked her and the cushions off the huge two person chair. She sat up and went to put the chair back together but then she saw a small inscription in the dark black wood that she had never seen before. "Buffie and James Potter, brother and sister forever, no matter what- 1973" "Wait, 73? That's the year Lil's mom graduated Hogwarts.if her and James were bro and sis. OMG LILY'S RELATED TO HARRY!!! HES HER COUSIN!!!" after making this remark Kal tripped straight backwards onto Ed and Kay. Lily sensibly looked at the woodcarvings a little closer and took time to think about it.  
  
"Wait isn't Mooney your uncle Lily?" asked Kay. "No he's Kal's godfather. I just got into the habit of calling him uncle." "Ok well I'm all calm now. You guys are gonna stay here tonight right? Well sorry, but I gotta "go out" it's a full moon you know. I'll be back later, maybe I'll have some answers by then." She calmly picked herself off Ed and Kay's legs and walked out the door. 


	8. Chap 8 Somewhere I Belong

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside a me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things of mine  
(Inside of me)  
But though they can see the words revealed  
It's the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to loose)  
Just stuck hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own,  
And the fault is my own  
I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
What I thought was never real  
I wanna let you on the pain I felt so long  
(It makes all the pain turn to stone)  
I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something ive wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong  
And ive got nothing to say  
I cant believe I didn't fall  
right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That its not the way I had imagined it  
All in my mind.  
(So what am I?)  
What do I have but negativity  
Cuz I cant justify the way everyone was looking at me  
(Nothing to Loose)  
nothing to gain  
hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own,  
the fault is my own  
I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
What I thought was never real  
I wanna let you on the pain I felt so long  
(It makes all the pain turn to stone)  
I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something ive wanted all along  
Somwhere I belong  
I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything until I break away from me  
I will break away  
I'll find myself toooooddddaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy  
I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
What I thought was never real  
I wanna let you on the pain I felt so long  
(It makes all the pain turn to stone)  
I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something ive wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
Like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
Like I'm somewhere I belong  
SOMEWHERE I BELONG  
  
((A/N: I just had to add this, because A. I was bored and decided to slowly, second by second interperate this song and type it up. B. Alicia has made me in love with LP. C. SONG STUCK IN MY HEAD! D. Part in the story I want to try and make in the background. It'd be awesome to make this into a music video. Well if u have the song, read this chapter, and listen to it.))  
  
She watched as the sun began to slowly fade out, and it was the brief moment of sunset that she always loved watching. There was a small tap on her shoulder and she swerved to see who had disturbed the silence. It was just Lily. Lily gave her a look over and said  
  
"Be careful, those Dementors will eat you alive, and you know it."  
  
"Yeah well unless you wanna be a werewolf I suggest you sciddaddle." She replied to Lily's worries laughing. Lily headed off to the building and Kal sighed a deep breath, she enjoyed these moments of dusk, right before she was a wolf and "one with nature". She sat down on the grass, and stretched her legs out under her, and was sitting in the usual dog position. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she saw the dim horizon gone, and she could smell the clean freshness of the full moon. It always took a minute or two, so she ran down too the shrieking shack before it took full effect. If anyone saw her transform, there's no telling what could happen. When she swung herself into the Shrieking Shack, she surprisingly found herself once more met w/ an obstacle. The same one as before and this time, it was a just as shocked, Andy. He smiled that freaky little smile, and then his eyes went wide again.  
  
"My house leader told me that this place was always empty! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Well my uncle told me to come here! And I've been coming here every month so far this year!"  
  
"I can't talk now little girl, so you better leave."  
  
When he said this he rose to his full height, which now proved to be more then just a couple inches taller, then her. He was about 5 inches taller then she. The fact that she was still sitting in her falling position on the floor, did not help to her advantage. She stood up and tried to make the face that she knew showed she wasn't scared, and she wasn't, she was just. there's no word for it she was just afraid she actually liked this jerk. She narrowed her eyes and did this weird intimidating thing Gabi had taught her. Her eyes were narrowed, her head slightly bowed, her glasses on the tip of her nose and it felt like she was trying to look at her eyebrows when she thought about it, but to him and everyone else it looked like she could kill him. And apparently it worked because just then he walked away, without saying a word. She sighed a sigh of relief and thought  
  
"I really didn't wanna hurt him, and I know it."  
  
Just then she could feel it happening, her hands were being covered in the dark black fur, and her legs were getting stronger and shorter, the transformation was almost fully complete. She shook her head. She sniffed the air, so pure, so cleaner then it had been five seconds ago. She saw Gabi in the corner, meeting with a strange blood red and black furred male Nakaima, a winged wolf type creature, and she almost let it go, but then thought the better of it. She ran towards Gabi and the other beast in the deep crevices of the forest. She gave Gabi a look of concern that was visible in her almond eyes. Gabi led her aside and told her he was a spy, for our side, and he was really human, but would like to keep his identity secret. She took another sniff of the full moon's night, there was something she had never smelt before, it was a male wolf. Werewolf or regular wolf she couldn't tell. But she could tell she was going to find out. She ran towards the scent, the ground racing underneath her. She came to a screeching halt at the edge of the forest. She saw him at the edge of one of the few ponds in the Forbidden Forest. He was a male werewolf, he had shaggy brown fur that was kind of short, not long like Kal's, and on the top corner of his right ear there was a diamond shaped patch of white fur. He was sitting there licking his paw as if he had been wounded, and dipping it slowly into the crystal cool water. She slowly calculated her steps towards him; his paw was badly hurt, burned to the bone. She nudged it with her noise and let out a small whimper of concern, also meaning, "Are you hurt?"  
  
He let out a sound, which was more like a half bark, half growl meaning, "I'm fine." And turned his face away. She leaned down and blew gently on his paw, which was considerably less difficult for a wolf to do then it is for a werewolf. She led him over to a tree on the other side of the pond, and inside. In the cool shadows of the tree, moonlight shone through knots in the trunk. There was a black pool of liquid, and at first the twinkles of light looked like just the light shining on the water. She moved his paw towards the pool, but he wasn't too quick to put his paw into a strange black mixture of mystery. She just looked at him, and he slowly moved his cut paw in. The twinkles of light moved out of the liquid and swirled around his paw, making a whirlwind of colors and light and song. The song made Kal think and surprised her. Usually the song was just soft humming and like a tiny baby grand piano playing in the distance. But today, with this boy, it was "Swing, Swing" one of her favorite All American Rejects songs. The music went off and it was silent. It was dark now, the fairy lights had gone off, and all that was left was the moonlight shining through the holes in the ancient tree. The moonlight disappeared for seconds and she saw him transform back into himself, the real human form underneath. It was Andy. She looked at him for a second in a daze, and before she could say anything, he got up and ran off. She got up and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She stumbled and slid into a bush. Through the plant Rephen was talking to what seemed like a shadow of dark mist and a deep raspy voice.  
  
"But sir. I don't know if I can do this for you."  
  
"SHUT UP FOOL! When your damned father traded his life away from me so he could be free, he gave me yours! YOU ARE MY SLAVE!!! DO AS I COMMAND!!!! CRUCIO!!!"  
  
There was a loud blast and a scream of gut wrenching horror from Rephen. Then a voice came from the body that had to be Rephen's. "Fine, your bidding will be done, master." Was all it said. His body doubled over and crumpled onto the floor in pain, and it was completely dark, Kal watched the slivery mist float away into the forest. She walked over to Andy's body, and the sun started to rise. The sunlight fell on his doubled over body, his face in a state of complete bliss, caressed by the soft prisms of colors. There was now a cut/ soon to be scar, a small yet very deep nick on the left side of his face. He shook himself awake as she gingerly touched the mark, and as soon as he saw her, he took off at a dead run. She sighed "Not again." And she just sat there, watching him run to the castle. 


	9. Chap 9 Time For Relaxing

CHAPTER NINE  
  
TIME FOR RELAXING  
  
Robes billowed out in all directions and colors as a group of students walked out of the dark castle, and into the bright autumn sunlight. It was a swirl of colors as the friends turned the corner. The colors were all mixed up, scarlet and gold, blue and black and purple, green and silver, and just black. They headed onto the Quidditch field and heard the Gryffindor team captain, Oliver Wood, scream at them to hurry up and that the Gryffindor quidditch tryouts would be starting immediately. Julie leapt onto Kal's brand new Nimbus 2000 (courtesy of an anonymous supplier) that Kal had let her borrow for the tryouts, and looked across the line at Harry, Dion, Ed and Theo. She was trying out for the part of Chaser, and apparently so was Theo and Ed. There were only two people trying out for Seeker, Harry and Dion. Harry was the only other one at try outs that owned a Nimbus. He smiled and waved at some people in the audience, he smiled at Julie and paid attention to Madam Hooch.  
  
"Ok here is how try outs will be held. The competitors will line up and take the field, scrimmage style. The current team members will patrol around the field and take notes on their performance. In one week the team captains will post the results in the common room. First is Gryffindor, then Slytherin, then Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw. Ok on my marks, brooms steady. FLY!"  
  
The tryouts went pretty well, with no mess-ups, except for the usual kids who couldn't play. Next up was Slytherin, and Gabi and Lia stepped up to the field, Kal grinned and waved to Lia, but Lia just glared at her. Kal shrugged it off and shouted encouragement to Gabi, who was trying out for Seeker of Slytherin. She looked to the other side of the field, and Malfoy the git was standing there, he was trying out for Seeker as well.  
  
Gabi flew into the air, a swoosh of air surrounding her making her robes billow about and u could see her muggle clothing. Malfoy spat in her direction and called "Mudblood lover!" As much as she wanted to, Gabi had to hold back the urge to slap Malfoy. She glared at him, and said calmly "Didn't your mother ever teach you manners? Oh wait. you're REAL mother abandoned you." There was a glint of gold fluttering somewhere behind Malfoy's head and the Lia clotheslined Malfoy with a Bludger. In the stands below Theo and Dion watched, as Gabi seemed to actually loose her mind, and JUMP OFF THE BROOM!!! Theo screamed and Dion jumped out of his seat in the stand, as did Nami and Ed. Dion was the first to act and screamed "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" "ITS NOT WORKING DION!!!" Tony yelled from somewhere near Kal in the Gryff stands. "DION! ITS SWISH AND FLICK!!!!" shouted Hermione.  
  
"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!!!!!!!!!!!" Dion repeated with fury.  
  
Gabi's body seemed to suspend itself in midair her arms falling to the sides, and her neck snapped backwards, legs in a V angle.  
  
Dion gingerly landed her onto the soft grass, and jogged back to the stands, and made a leap/ jump/ Spiderman stunt into his seat next to Theo. Theo just sat there staring at him. Theo suddenly filled w/ anger, and threw a Coke at Dion's face.  
  
"FIRST YOU STEAL KAL, NOW GABI!!!!!!!!! GET YOUR OWN!!!!!!!!"  
  
Dion just sat there, covered in Coke, looking very pathetic. Kal and Tony slid together into the seat once occupied by Theo.  
  
"Whoa, um I didn't hear anything but it sounds like Theo's mad at you. wassup?" Kal asked in a concerned way.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU STAY OUT OF IT YOU BITCH?! NO ONE ASKED YOUR OPINION!!!" Dion jumped once again from the stands in a Spiderman like fashion and stalked off towards the castle.  
  
Kal just looked at Tony as if saying, "WTF was that?"  
  
Tony just shrugged his shoulders and moved into Dion's seat. Gabi was fine, and had caught the snitch, much to Malfoy's disappointment. She crawled back into the stands, sitting at Kal's feet. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU JUMPED OFF A BROOM AT NEARLY 100 FEET ABOVE THE GROUND!!!!!"  
  
"Kal.we need to talk about this later." Gabi replied discreetly.  
  
Kal made a noise that sounded much like the growl Snape used.  
  
Shortly after the tryouts were over, and everyone headed off to their common rooms, some of the Slytherin members and almost all of the Gryff people were upset. 


	10. Chap 10 And She's Mad Too

CHAPTER TEN  
TWO DAYS LATER, TEAM RESULTS ARE POSTED  
  
Kal grabbed the list and ran to the top off the stairwell scanning the list, everyone running up to her.  
  
" HARRY'S SEEKER!!!!! GABI BEAT MALFOY!!! LIA'S THE NEW BEATER!! LILY IS CHASER AND SO'S DION!! ED GOT BEATER!!! WOO HOO YALL MADE IT! YOU'RE ON THE FOOTBALL TEAM! I mean. quidditch. Hee hee."  
  
She threw the list down to all the other Gryffindors and Lily pulled out the radio Rephen had bugged for Kal so she could use it on the grounds. She turned on the song "I'm On The Football Team" by AAR. Lily slid down the banister screaming "I'm ON THE FOOTBALL TEAM NA NA NA NA NA NA NANA NA NA NA I'M ON THE FOOTBALL TEAM!!!! AND WHEN I WALK DOWN THE HALLS, ALL THE NERDS AND GEEKS FALL DOWN ON THEIR KNEES AND WORSHIP ME!!" After this display of celebration Lily danced around the entire room.  
  
Everyone was screaming and laughing, Kal ran up to Lia and said "CONGRATS LIA! YOU WERE GREATOUT THERE!" Instead of being polite as one should and saying "Thanks!" she glared at Kal then screamed "BITCH!!!!!!!" and ran away. Kal just stood there, and everyone was looking at her the only thing she could do was "heh heh." then hide in the crowds of people. The song Intuition by Jewel started playing and everyone turned their attention away from her and towards screaming. Kal ran up to Theo, Ajie, Tony and Lia's latest boyfriend who used her, Scrub. They all just stood there and she said "Hey Theo, why'dya get so upset at Dion?" he reacted pretty much the same way as Lia had, glaring but not screaming, Scrub took over that part by muttering "bitch." Ajie just ran away w/ Scrub and Theo. She felt her jaw drop as she fell into the beanbag chair behind her. Tony sat with her and she said "Seems like I don't have many friends anymore." All of the sudden Derek came up with a pathetic look on his face and said "Julie dumped me."  
  
"I never liked her anyway." She replied very outraged.  
  
Demi, Nemesis, nicknamed Nem ((pronounced Nehm, also a Gryff girl)) and Jo Lee came up as Derek left. They flopped into the black beanbags across from the gold purple and green ones. Nem was wearing dark bottle green and black robes with a long silver chain and simple silver earrings, no make up with slightly curly hair that was mediumish length. She wore black and silver and other dark clothes, she wasn't punk or goth. She was just, Nem. Jo was probably the one to have killed her school uniform the most. It had neon green and white streaks going down the front, and cut off at the knees. The middle of the robes were held up by a leather belt, and underneath were a pair of gray cargo shorts u couldn't see until she sat down. She had on black and white striped knee socks with a pair of blue and white Van's sneakers. She had light grayish eye shadow and bright pink lips. On the other hand where Jo had the perky punk look going on, Demi was the sinister Goth, wearing black robes with no school seal that came down and swooshed against the floor, black corduroy jeans underneath, dark gray and black shoes poked themselves out. A plaid choker with a heart shaped red rhinestone stone dangling was tightly wrapped around her neck. Her long wavy blonde hair was streaked with orange and came down to about 5 or 6 inches past her shoulders, and was never up.  
  
Kal sat there listening as those 3 girls, and Tony laughed and joked and were themselves without worrying, or any odd silences. To her it was like a total eclipse. She saw the world for what it was. 


	11. Chap 11 New Me

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
"The New Me"  
  
Kal stood staring at her reflection in the mirror, she was just wearing the clothes she wore everyday at home. Blue flares and a colored T-shirt. She tore off the baby blue tee and pulled on her black Harley Davidson winged hawk one. Black dress pants replaced the preppy jeans she had become accustomed to. She grabbed some black eyeliner out of the make up purse her aunt had given to her to "lightly accentuate herself" as she said. Of course Kal thought all of this a bunch of crap, and had never used it. She slowly traced each of her top eyelids with the dark make up. She reached into a small pocket of her backpack and found an eyeglasses container. She took off the round brown type glasses she had since she was in 3rd grade. She pulled out the sleek black rectangular glasses that she had been given in case hers broke. She looked at herself in the mirror. Totally different. She called her mom on her "magic proof" cell phone, and asked if she could wire her some new robes. She said something as an excuse like "they want us to wear some I don't know why." The robes her mother sent over in a flash were black with a silvery type shimmer. She looked down at her feet and sighed. They were a pair of pink striped Adidas sneakers Julie had given to her. She looked in the corner near where some girl named Misty bunked. Misty was a good friend, but they didn't hang out a lot, because Misty was schooled in America, along with her boyfriend Shane Hunter. Shane had been a crush of Kal's since before she could remember. When she lived back in America, not England. She thought shed never see them again, until they went on the one month exchange program. Kal looked around silently and tiptoed over to Shane's bunk. She reached under and stole his black Converses. He had 5 pairs, and he only wore one, he told her he was just randomly given them at Christmas from various relatives. He carried them around, just in case one broke. He wouldn't even notice.  
  
She grabbed her bag and slowly walked down the staircase looking at her shoes, for some reason this felt right, like how she was meant to be, yet somehow it all seemed wrong. She was used to looking at people wearing all black and insulting their clothes. None of her friends were like this, then again, they weren't her friends anymore. 


	12. Chap 12 STONE COLD NEVER ENDING DARKNESS

CHAPTER TWELVE  
STONE COLD DARKNESS  
  
Kal walked barefoot on the stone floor of the castle, feeling the cold familiar roughness. The spirits and the miserable feelings swirling in a tornado around her. Her stomach an empty seemingly endless pit. She was empty, she felt as if the only way she could be happy again was if she just went to sleep and never woke up again. The spirits swirling, hurling, battering her. They were closing in on her, she could feel it, she felt as if any moment they could attack. It seemed as if only one person could help her, but he was out of reach. She wandered aimlessly as she had so long ago. She sat down on a stone bench in front of a hanging of the Ravenclaw coat of arms. She hugged her legs close to her and put her head against her knees and silently sobbed.  
  
She looked up alarmed at the sound of a creak from someone stepping on the aging concrete. It was Theo.  
  
"Hey sup?"  
  
"Theo right now I'm not in the best of moods."  
  
"Are you um like er upset or anything? I mean you usually aren't in the best of moods. So.."  
  
"Well right now is worse so then usual."  
  
"How so, I mean u don't have lil ole me as a boyfriend anymore, you have good ole Andy or as you call him "Reeper". You should be happy." He sat down beside her, a safe distance.  
  
"That's the point. I don't think its working out with me an Andy."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He stood up and stretched his long legs out. Kal looked up at him, nearer to tears then ever before.  
  
She sat there for 5 minutes, staring as he rounded the corner. She stood up about to scream his name, she could feel the words on her lips, "come back Theo!!" But it was too late. She screamed in horror. They were circling, again and again, high pitched laughter everywhere echoing, bouncing off the stone walls. Blackness everywhere all she could see, all she could feel. She fell to her knees and felt her head hit the floor with a bang. She pulled her hands to her face and the tears fell willingly. All she had hoped for was coming. It would soon end. But she couldn't help thinking "it's just a phase, I can move on, it'll be ok it'll be ok, I just have to survive. I have potential, I just have to survive and make it through this!!" Kal gasped and the air was swooshed out from inside her. She started panicking, choking, and then she could silently feel all her pain and suffering ending, physically and emotionally. Her limp body fell to the floor with a thud, the laughing growing louder and luder and louder.. 


	13. Chap 13 Cause Of Death Torture

CHAPTER 13  
CAUSE OF DEATH.TORTURE.  
  
Tired of being what u want me to be Feeling so faithless Lost under the surface Don't know what your expecting of me Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
  
(Caught in the undertow) (Just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to u  
  
(Caught in the undertow) (Just caught in the undertow)  
  
Ive become so numb I can't feel u there Ive become so tired So much more aware I'm becoming less All I wanted to do Is be more like be me and less like you.  
  
Cant u see that your smothering me Holding too tightly Afraid too loose control Cause everything that u thought I would be Has fallen apart right in front of u  
  
(Caught in the undertow) (Just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step that I take Is another mistake to u  
  
(Caught in the undertow) (Just caught in the undertow)  
  
And every second I waste IS MORE THEN I CAN TAKE  
  
IVE BECOME SO NUMB I CANT FEEL U THERE IVE BECOME SO TIRED SO MUCH MORE AWARE IM BECOMING LESS ALL I WANTED TO DO IS BE MORE LIKE ME AND BE LESS LIKE U AND I KNOW I MAY END UP FAILING TOO BUT I KNOW U WERE JUST LIKE ME WITH SOMEONE DISSAPOINTED IN YOU  
  
Ive become so numb I cant feel u there Become so tired So much more aware I'm becoming less All I wanted to do Is be more like me And be less like u  
  
Ive become so numb I cant feel u there  
  
Tired of being what u want me to be  
  
Ive become so numb I cant feel u there  
  
Tired of being what u want me to be  
  
Four friends sat patiently as Johnny paced around the room. 7 months had past and still she was in the devastating coma. What force could be so evil as to do this to her. A girl so young and innocent? Her soft now tinted purple hair fell in slight curls around her eyes and extending the farthest on the edges of her face to about the length of her nose. It had grown several inches in the past two months, and the rest of her seemed as if frozen in time, like Snow White in the Eternal Sleep. She was wearing the same silver streaked robes and a pair of baggy blue flares, black and white Converse All star shoes, and a black musical t-shirt. Lily kept checking her watch as if wondering if this nightmare would ever end. She stood up quietly and walked away. A tall figure draped in black stood watching as the 2 remaining cried over the girl. The haunting spirits they spoke of. did they bring upon her her downfall? Or was it attempted suicide. No one really knew. John eventually left, so did Nemi leaving her alone with the girl. She gently pushed aside the hair revealing tiny, black-framed glasses. The girl had lightly tanned skin, from her Italian and South American decent. Kal could see this evil menacing person watching her, even while she was in the coma, her eyes closed. She was aching, needing her friends to be there for her now more then ever. But they were nowhere to be found. A young Hufflepuff boy named Billy opened the door a crack, walked in and sat on the bed beside Kal. Billy was alone with Kal now. He looked at her lifeless form and didn't know how she had gotten this way, just that her name was Kal Demarco. She was in Gryffindor and he'd never really spoke much except times when they passed in the halls. He slowly touched her cold hand.  
  
((Billy looking through Kal's POV))  
  
It was towards the end of spring vacation. She'd just gotten back from a long trip to the US and had gotten into a fight with her best friend Ajie. The weather in her home in England felt cold damp and dark to her even though it was spring and time for the seasons to warm. John lived pretty close, in the same town, but not close enough for them to visit frequently. Besides, he'd just gone to see his father in Virginia, US and wouldn't be back for a while. Kal felt extremely lonely at times like this. She sat at her desk in the purple computer chair. She started work on a story she was contributing to an online fan fiction holder. She couldn't concentrate and kept looking back at the window and at the sounds coming from the dimly light street. She usually had music playing, to help her with her writing. But today she had kept it off the silence was too eerie and the music didn't help. The phone rang menacingly in the quiet night, and she shivered and jumped, as if the bring of the phone set off a trigger to her homeostasis. (homeostasis- body's ability to maintain a certain body temperature) She walked over to her bed and picked up the see through blue wireless phone. The air stood at a stand still and then was broken by a cruel laughing that struck like lightening in the dry silence, and sounded out like summer-thunder in the arctic. She hung up the phone and went at first to her computer to resume typing as if nothing happened. Then she turned off the monitor. She crept into her bed, turned off all the lights, and the stereo was turned on. But then she heard yells coming from the street. She pulled her legs close to her and silently sobbed as she turned off the stereo. The phone rang again and again. Once twice four times. She picked it up and heard giggles and yells coming from both the street and echoing from the phone. Then she heard a familiar raspy young girl's voice "HELLO CLARISE" then more laughter that could have curdled milk. She slammed the phone down on the cradle. It rang and rang, as if it would never stop torturing her, sent on a mission to kill her.  
  
As Billy left the figure in black moved even closer to Kal. She grabbed Kal's Crypt in a handful of silver and blue and muttered an incantation "Seaz Nican Zut Cav" The crypt burned a bright neon blue and almost white blinding light issued from it. Kal's body lifted off the bed and her eyes shot open like a shotgun. "WHAT THE" She screamed "YOU! What are you doing at Hogwarts?!"  
  
"Ha I'm surprised your big mouth father hasn't told u"  
  
"You know very well I don't know who my father is!"  
  
"Oh really. Well he's closer then u think. ha ha ha"  
  
"What did u do with him?!"  
  
"Nothing, nothing that an ex Auror couldn't handle that is." The tall figures silvery smooth voice stopped as she took a moment to laugh. "MWHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
"YOU!!! IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG!!!" Kal said accusingly pointing from her spot in midair.  
  
"Yes, yes it was, and if you were smart you'd keep your mouth shut or all of u and your big mouth friends will suffer."  
  
"Fine I'll come quietly if you don't harm my friends. And I get to see my father."  
  
"Lets go then" She threw up her long cloaked arms and screamed "Wingardium Leviosa Scarumna Fortia" 


	14. Chap 14 The journey to the Fortia Tempur...

CHAPTER 14  
  
Go to to listen to the song behind these lyrics.  
  
| | | | |Day one/And you feel like you could | |fly/Everyone's happy/And you sleep soundly at| |night/Cause everything goes right/So show | |appreciation/For this day of light/Knowing it| |could be worse/ | | | |And I'm catching fire now/Finally gaining | |steam/Running on all horses/Before you take a| |bow/Ripping at the seams/Follow better | |courses/Believe/ | | | |Day two/You feel like you could | |die/Everyone's angry/Hoping you don't last | |the night/Because nothings going right/But | |show appreciation/For soon will come | |light/It's not a dead end, bad curse/ | | | |Chorus | | | |If wrong is done/And right becomes of it/Does| |that make it right?/Or if right is done/And | |wrong becomes of it/Does that make it | |wrong?/No | | | |Chorus |  
  
Gabi woke up and looked around her for the source of the light. It was coming from her crypt. She leapt up running to where she knew Lia was sleeping, and jumped on to the bed. "Kal's gone." She said in a toned whisper.  
  
"Gerroff I needa sleep."  
  
"DID U NOT HEAR ME BLUBBER BRAIN?! KAL'S GONE AND THE FUTURE OF THE WIZARDING WORLD LIES IN OUR HANDS!!! IF VOLDEMORT COMES BACK NOW WERE ALL DEAD!!!" she screamed this as loud as possible, which was very loud for the Inuyasha fan. Then she whispered into her ear "you can sleep after we defeat them." Lia jumped out of bed "Well why didntcha say something earlier??"  
  
Gabi -_-;;  
  
Lia ^-^;; "lets get this show on the road!!" She says as she whips out her broom.  
  
"hold your horses James." Gabi said rolling her eyes. "we need backup, two girls w/ a crypt cant go running into a fortress going "woo we've come to save Kal." U get everyone else in Slytherin And Gryffindor, I'll get Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, only people in our year though. And not to many, well meet up outside, everyone bring your brooms, were going on a field trip."  
  
Lia walked down the halls with Harry, Hermoine, Ron, Lily, Eddy, Misty, Tyls and Shane, meeting Gabi, Brittany, and Demi.  
  
"THIS IS ALL WEVE GOT?!"  
  
"Well. they didn't believe me.they didn't wanna come."  
  
"Whatever. ok you guys me and Lia will lead u to Fortia Tempora "  
  
Kal looked around at the dark moss covered stonewalls inside of Fortia Tempora. Black hooded figures were everywhere. The figure led her too a stone throne facing the back wall. It slowly turned and Kal fell to her knees in pain as she saw the catlike red eyes and the long spider fingers. He lifted his fingers from the arm of the throne and as he lifted she was summoned flying, towards him and eventually she was but an inch from his face. He looked into her brown eyes narrowed at the thought of this despicable creature, sneering at his evil.  
  
"crucio" he uttered in his awful voice.  
  
She screamed in pain and coughed up blood as he threw her back onto the floor. She put her hands up to her face and wiped blood away from her face, She looked up again her jaw set firm.  
  
"Where is my father"  
  
"Right here"  
  
The limp body of Sirius Black was hanging from the ceiling by his wrists.  
  
"Sirius is my father?"  
  
"yes, yes he is. And you will watch him suffer as you will until u reveal to me the source of your power you are going to give unto Harry Potter."  
  
"NEVER!!!!!"  
  
"CRUCIO!!!!"  
  
Sirius screamed like bloody murder and softly started to hum "This too shall pass" by Single Alliance over and over again. Kal followed suit and sang.  
  
"STOP STOP I COMMAND U!!!!!" Voldemort shouted as Dementors came up and fired crucio cruses at the father and daughter pair.  
  
There was a loud bang from the south wall of the room as Gabi and Lia's team of rescuers ran in totally unprepared, randomly firing curses at the Dementors.  
  
"IMPENDAMENTA!!!!!" Demi shouted and everyone in the room stood still. She ran to Kal and wiped away the blood and tears from her redish brown stained face.  
  
"We cant take them alone!" Gabi screamed to Lia as Shane and Misty untied Sirius from the ceiling, "grab Kal and lets make a run for it. We can use the portkey to get back faster."  
  
Demi lifted Kal up off the ground and put her arm around her to brace her , but they were both knocked to the ground as the spell wore off and Voldemort ordered the Dementors to take them to the prison cell on the fourth floor.  
  
Kal's head rested on Demi's shoulder as she wiped the blood from the wound on top of her head, Lily had gotten knocked out when the dementors carried them to the dungeon and had been placed to lie next to Kal's feet.  
  
"UGH!!! WERE SUCH IDIOTS!!! WE WERENT AT ALL PREPARED FOR THAT!!!" Gabi moaned from her spot in the middle of the room.  
  
"You guys I didn't need your help! You shouldn't have gotten involved. I came so you guys wouldn't get hurt." Kal said getting up off the stone floor.  
  
"But we wanted to. I LOVE YOU KAL!!!"  
  
"That's very sweet Demi, and I love you too, and that's why I didn't want yall to get hurt."  
  
"we'll all go down as one." Lia said putting everyone in a huge group hug.  
  
"That's very nice you corney children." Came a strong a voice from outside the prison bars "but no ones going down while I'm here. Because I. unlike you idiots. can form.. a good rescue mission." Said Theo grinning from behind the bars. Behind Theo was Dion, Jay, Courtney, Elfa, a Ravenclaw girl Kal knew from her Divinitation class, Joe (Theo's new girlfriend), Jo Lee, Nemi, Nykka (boy from Iceland Theo and Dion and Jay was in a band with) and Stan (girlfriend of Nykka). Theo raised his wand and shot through the bars and everyone piled out.  
  
"ok everyone we're going home." Theo said ready to lead them off w/ the portkey.  
  
"I think not."a voice so menacing and in control it could only be Voldemort. 


	15. Chap 15 The Eternal Battle

"Real smooth Theo" Kal said under breath.  
  
"shut up"  
  
"what are we gonna do now?!"  
  
"well. its called..fight for your lives!!!"  
  
Theo jumped up and did a rather Matrix/ Tony Hawk move and jumped off the top bar onto a Dementors head firing "impendamenta" everywhere. Dion threw up one hand , his wand jabbing in the direction of a group of Dementors. He shouted out a German spell they didn't know. A black figure about 6 2' went flying backwards into a wall. His cloak flew back revealing long blonde hair. He could be no other then Lucias Malfoy.  
  
Lia and Gabi tried to get the injured out of the way, but then were shot down by a purple beam and some gruff words.  
  
Kal groaned and lifted her head wearily. She could sense John was lying beside her, obviously unconscious from the curse Voldemort first placed on them. Lily and Demi lay beyond him in the same condition and across the room, Fawkes, Gabi, and Lia lay unconscious. Kal groaned again then heard the sharp clash of swords. Looking up, she gasped as she saw her presumed brother Theo and Slytherin fighting. And Theo held Gryffindor's sword.  
Kal tried to push herself up but failed, her aching muscles refusing to respond to her commands. She was forced to lie still, watching as the two fought. She wondered hwo logn she had been out, to wake up and find Fawkes here instead of Hogwarts, and Theo with Gryffindor's sword. Suddenly Dion appeared in his dog form, launching himself at Voldemort's back. The man slashed at Theo's stomach, causing him to jump back, then turned and threw Dion backwards into the wall with a wave of his hand. Dion crashed into the wall and fell to the floor with a whimper, struggling to get up but failing as Kal had. His blackish eyes locked onto her dark brown for a moment then they both watched as the sword fight continued. "Ah!"  
Theo stumbled backwards, his hand clapping over his right arm. Slytherin's blade had slashes through the material of his shirt and the first few layers of skin. He healed it with a wave of his hand then leapt back into the fight. Voldemort snarled, "No magic during battle, Harry." Theo rolled his eyes and snapped, "Since when did you play by the rules, Riddle?" Voldemort smirked as he parried the other blade away from his face. "Never." "Exactly." Kal blinked, thinking "Why is Voldemort calling my brother Harry." "You foul snake! That's cheating!" "Whoever said there were rules?" "There are always rules, Riddle." "Such as?" "Such as, you can't put a bloody illusion on my sword to make me think it's a snake!" "But it's so much fun to see the look on your face." "Sod off, Voldie." "Oh! Such harsh language from you, Harry. By the way, how is Theo doing in there?" "Ranting at you. He has a few choice words he'd like to say to you." "Then let him say them!" "Oh, I don't think you want me to let him say them, Riddle." "Since when have you cared, Harry?" "Never." "Then why not let him say them?" "Would you like to have your head swell to the size of a watermelon then explode?" There was a pause in which only the clashing of the blades could be heard. "No, I think not." "Hmm, more's the pity. Theo, your turn." "Damn you, Harry!" Theo sneered and snapped, "Not Harry, Theo." Voldemort said nothing, only snarled in response and strengthened his attack. Voldemort backed up, parrying Slytherin's blade at each turn. "So, where is this curse Harry was talking about, Theo?" "What is the point of keeping up this banter?" "It's a habit." "Oh, how interesting. A habit that could very well get you killed." "That is the point to it. Normally it gets the other person killed because they're not used to talking while fighting." "Unfortunately for you, Voldemort, I'm quite comfortable with it." "More's the pity. This could go on for a while. Then again!" "Damn!" Theo stumbled backwards, tripping as the tip of Slytherin's sword slashed across the inside of his right arm. Gryffindor's sword fell from his limp grasp and Slytherin kicked it away with a booted foot. He then placed one foot on Theo's chest and placed the tip of the Hydra against his neck. "Goodbye, Harry. And Theo. A pity I could not get to know you, dear boy. We might have gotten along." Theo snarled, "I doubt it." Voldemort shrugged and said, "More's the pity." Harry took control again and hissed, "I'll be back, Voldemort. One way or another, you'll fall again by my hand." "Brave words for a dying man. Goodbye, oh and by the way I'm not Voldemort" A beam of emerald green light suddenly struck him in the back, causing him to fly through the air and land hard against the wall. Theo sat up, gaining control back from Harry, and stared as the entrance to the portrait room. Kal stood in the doorway, her face grim and soot-covered. And standing beside her, held up by the shorter girl, was Dion, a ball of green light dancing above his hand. It illuminated his face, throwing it into shadows. He glared across the room at Voldemort, who had risen to his feet again, and said, "Hello again, my dear ancestor." he sneered. "Dion." He smirked, the green light on his face making it scarier than it actually was. "Yes. That would be me." His eyes went to Demi, who shivered involuntarily and spoke up. "I have just one question before Harry, Dion, and Theo destroys you. Who are you." "My dear I am but. Salazar Slytherin, Head of the Ancestory line Of Voldemort and the other Slytherins. And you are?" "I am but." as she said this Demi quickly changed into her Animigus from, a blonde wolf like dog, with tall ears and black around the eyes and paws, she smirked, in her human form once again. "You! Your that girl! From my nightmares!" Slytherin sneered in contempt as the right corner of his upper lip curled over. Dion snapped, "Yes, her. Now, if you wouldn't mind stepping away from my father." Slytherin sneered, "I think not." Dion pushed his hand forward, like a schoolgirl throwing a baseball wrong hand and a beam of green light struck the stones at Slytherin's feet, leaving them scorched. Identical emerald green eyes met and he asked coldly, "How about now?" "No." Dion scowled and said, "Well, then. That's that." The green ball of light faded and a moment later the Serpent appeared in his hand. Slytherin gaped at the sword then looked down at the one in his own hand. "What?" Dion smirked and said "well Slytherin, The Hydra your holding there in Voldemort's hands is not the only Slytherin sword, I thought u of all people would know that." He stepped away from Demi, and she moved behind him. He walked forward on his own, a bit shaky but standing. "Didn't notice that, did you? You just knew it was one of your swords. You didn't know it was the sword you gave to your son, not your own." Slytherin scowled at the sword in his hand then looked at the one in Dion's. "Give me my sword, boy." "I think not." "I can control everything you do. Now give me my sword." Dion laughed harshly and said, "You can't control me." "We shall see." Slytherin pointed at Demi and snapped, "Kill her!" Dion laughed again as nothing happened. Slytherin looked dumbstruck. "You see?" "Then I'll kill her myself! Avada Kedavra!" The spell hurtled at Demi, who shrieked, then suddenly shot off course. Slytherin (and everyone who was conscious) gaped as the green light the spell took on flew towards Dion's outstretched hand, gathering there in a blaze of green fire. "I can block that easily enough. You won't be killing any of my family, Slytherin. But there will be one death tonight." Dion's eyes sparkled coldly as he aimed the green light at Slytherin. "And it will be yours." Slytherin snarled, "No! I've waited too long! I will not be denied!" Dion snapped, "Sorry. I'm afraid that your request has been denied. Have a nice day." The green light shot forward out of Dion's hand and enveloped Slytherin. But not before a darker green light shot through with veins of purple flew through the air and struck Dion, sending him flying backwards into the far wall of the portrait room. "DION!!" Severus scrambled to his feet and ran to his son's crumpled form. Demi was already there, his hand clasped in hers. Collapsing at his son's side, Severus grabbed his other hand and checked his wrist for a pulse. "No." "Ha ha ha." Severus' head snapped around at the sound of laughter. Voldemort still stood, his green eyes sparkling with sadistic joy. Demi looked up at him, tears pooling in her eyes. "You monster!!" Voldemort smirked and said, "A monster? I? I think not, young lady. I think your friend there is just an idiot. You see. He killed Slytherin, not me." Theo snarled at his spot on their side of the room and pulled the Serpent from Dion's limp fingers, rushing towards Slytherin a moment later with a wild gleam in his eyes. Slytherin blocked the wild blows easily, laughing all the while. "My, my. Testy, aren't we?" Theo snarled in response and doubled the fierceness of his attack. Then he slipped up. He left an opening in his defenses in his anger and Voldemort took the opportunity, tripping the other man easily and pressing his blade against his throat once again. "Here we are again. Any last words?" Theo growled, "Go to hell," and spat in Voldemort's face. Voldemort wiped it off with the sleeve of his robes then pressed the blade of the Hydra down into Theo's neck, drawing a line of blood. Theo gasped and choked. Suddenly there was an angry yell and Kal came flying out of nowhere, tackling Slytherin. They rolled across the marble floor, both fighting for the Hydra. "Get off, wolfling!" "Graphathz ach!" "GRAH!! God-be-damned, she-wolf!" Voldemort threw Kal off of him, sending her crashing into a now awake and wobbling John. They both fell to the floor as Slytherin grabbed the hilt of the Hydra again and started for Severus again. But the blade of a sword at his throat stopped him. Demi snarled, "You know my powers Voldemort." Voldemort sneered, "Back off, child. You don't know what you're dealing with." "Oh really, murderer." Demi spat out the word as Draco had once said 'Mudblood', putting an immense amount of venom in the word. "Now, get up." Voldemort rose as she ordered then backhanded her, sending her one way across the room and Gryffindors sword in the opposite direction. He spun back around to take care of Theo and found himself on the end of a long, ebony horn. "Oh, Prongs again. Really Harry, Theo, how do you expect to win against me?" Harry's father's animigus form snorted and moved its horn to where it hovered centimeters above Voldemort's heart. "Ah, that's how. Well, you'll have to catch me." Voldemort swung the Hydra and the unicorn reared, hooves flailing the air. As it did, Riddle ran. But he didn't run far. From the stairwell above came a streak of shining silver that breathed a blast of fire that only Gryffindor's sword could fire, at the unsuspecting wizard. It was Kal, who had gained conciousness had just returned with Gryffindor's sword. Her dark brown eyes twinkled violently, the werewolf within her snarling. The blade caught onto Voldemort's cloak, which he threw off. Another swing the size of a major league batter caught the man in the shoulder and he fell to his knees trying to gasp for breath. That's when it happened. Slytherin gasped and looked down. Poking out through his chest was a length of ebony horn. The horn withdrew and he collapsed, rolling over to look up into the dark eyes of the unicorn, which had blood spattered over its horn, mane, and eyes. He gave a choked laugh and said, "Bravo, Theo. Or is it Harry?" He coughed up blood once then died. The unicorn vanished and became Theo, who knelt by the fallen wizard for a moment. He closed the staring green eyes and whispered, "You'll never know." As he rose, Kal settled on her arms on top his shoulders, eyes gleaming darkly. Theo turned towards the portrait room as saw Fawkes sitting in Dion's lap. The teen's eyes were open and he was stroking the bird's scarlet-and-gold plumage, smiling weakly. "Dion?" Dion looked up and Theo saw a scar running along his left temple. Apparently the curse Slytherin had thrown had only grazed him. Or something of the sort. It didn't matter to Severus who was standing gloomily beside Dion, who ran forward and swept his son up in his arms. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" Dion leaned his head against Severus' chest and murmured, "Sorry, Dad." "You had better be. Gods, Dion. I thought you were dead." "Erm, Dad. A little secret to fill you in on that Anderius told me. We can't be killed by Killing Curses." Severus looked down at Dion, one eyebrow arched. "Pardon?" "Our family. We have an immunity to Killing Curses. That's why Voldemort couldn't kill me and whatever curse Slytherin threw at me didn't kill me. The immunity actually comes from him." ".which is why he didn't die when you shot Avada Kedavra at him," finished Severus. Dion smiled and nodded. "Exactly." Severus sighed and said, "Well I don't care what immunity we have. I'm just glad you're alright." "Me too, Dad." Severus hugged him again then looked up to see Demi hurrying towards them. "Dion! Your alright, your alright!" "Dem!" Severus released Dion, who staggered slightly then caught his balance and pulled Demi into a hug. She in turn pulled him into a kiss, which Severus and the portraits politely turned away from. "Ahem." All of them (portraits included) looked up to see Kal, John, Gabi, Lia, Sirius, Theo, Lily and Billy standing in the doorway. Dion flushed but Demi simply laughed and waved cheerfully. "Hello there." John scowled and spat, "Dion, if you ever make us come after you again and nearly get killed by your mad ancestor, I'll kill you." Dion smiled and said, "Fair game. Except well you guys came after Kal. Anything else you want to say?" John dropped the scowl and said, "Glad your okay. Brother." "Me too." Kal grinned draping her arms around both her brother Dion and John then asked, "Lil, Billy?" Lily waved a hand and said, "Oh, we're fine. Nearly being kill by your crazy ancestor is all in a day's work." "Lily?" "Yes, Kal?" "Shut up." "Yes, Kal." Everyone laughed at that then Demi rushed forward and enveloped Kal in a hug not that different than Severus' and Dion's. "Kal Lily Demarco, I swear on Merlin's name if you ever run away and get kidnapped by a madman - be he our ancestor or not - I shall come, kill him, then proceed to kill you in a very painful fashion before bringing you back to life. Is that understood?" Kal, laughing under her breath, said, "Yes, Uncle Demi." "Good!" Demi then hugged her tightly and whispered, "I'm so glad your okay, kid." "I think everyone is." Kal nodded and stepped back. They all then noticed the audience that they had. Demi and Lily blushed when Lucas said, "Ah, they finally noticed us. OW!" "You be quiet, Lucas O'Donnell Snape!" snapped Aerie Snape from where she and Amalia were dabbing their eyes with handkerchiefs. Anderius and Sadiron were gathered rather embarrassed in Anderius' frame. Lily peered at the portraits and asked, "Who are you all? And why do you look so much like Professor Snape?" This last was to Anderius and Sadiron, who - except for their eyes and clothes - looked almost like brothers to Severus. Dion, grinning, said, "They're our ancestors, Gin. Sadiron Snape I and Anderius Snape. The two women are Aerie Slytherin-Snape and Amalia Snape. Amalia is Anderius' sister and Aerie is their mother." "What about me?" whined Lucas. Harry rolled his eyes and said, "And that's Lucas. Anderius' grandson." "I make no claim on him," said Anderius darkly, frowning at Lucas. "Hey, I can't help that I'm so lovable, Granddad." Anderius plunked his head into his hands while Sadiron moaned, "Merlin save us all." Dion laughed at them then said, "I'm sure you'll all be glad to know Slytherin's dead." "Dead?" "Really?" "How?" All of the portraits pressed forward, almost bouncing from the news. Severus quickly explained about the battle and how Slytherin died. Sadiron eyed him as he finished and said, "A unicorn, aye? I'd have imagined you to be a snake." Severus blinked then said, "So did I. Dion is a snake." "Aeyr, Dad." "It's half snake." "Half Basilisk." "They're very distantly related." "Cousins. Half Basilisk." Kal rolled her eyes and said, "You two stop it or I'll separate you." Dion and Severus looked at her then back at each other before ceasing their argument. Anderius looked on in amusement and said to Kal, "You, my dear, sound very much like my mother." "DERI!" "It was a compliment, Mum!" Aerie Snape frowned at him and he held up his hands in defense. Sadiron shook his head at the both of them then turned back to everyone else. He said, "Well, we know Dion and you, Severus, but I'm afraid we don't know anyone else. Would you mind introducing yourselves?" "No," said everyone save Dion and Severus. "Demi Moore." "John Ritter." "Lily Thomphson." "Billy Thomphson." "Sirius Black." "Kal Demarco-Black." "Theo Langely." "Gabi Donovan." "Lia Aletier." Dion, pointing to the golden and red bird, said "And this is Fawkes." He stroked the phoenix on his shoulder, smiling at him. "Ah," said Sadiron then shooed the other portraits back into their frames. "Move it, Alexander. Tara, Tanya, get back over there! Severus, I'm warning you. Sadiron II, III, and V, get your arses back in your own frames." The living occupants in the room laughed then Kal said, "Theo?" "What?" "Is Severus a family name?" "Yes." "Which one is uhh that one?" kal said pointing in the direction of Dion's father also Theo and Kal's brother. "The third." "So." "The first was the one Sadiron just yelled at and the second's portrait was burned with the Manor." "Hold on," said Anderius. "The Manor burned?" Severus and Dion nodded, launching into the story. When they were done, the rest of the Snape's were in shock. "All of the portraits," said Aerie. "Generations of Snape's gone." Severus nodded. "Three in fact. Included Mother and Father's portraits." "Hold on. They were painted?" Kal said dumbly. Severus gave his neice a look that clearly said 'You didn't know that?' and she glared at him. Sirius spoke up, "Alright, now that we have been introduced and talked to the lovely portraits, killed green-and-slimy back there, and rescued my dear new found daughter, what are we going to do?" "Wait. if Kal's dad is Sirius. and Dion's is Sev. and Theo's is some muggle. how are they all brother and sister?" Demi asked a very confused look in her eyes and sound in her voice. "Easy, we all have the same mum, Elfa." Kal replied smoothely. "And we really don't know at the moment who me dad is. I was adopted by those muggles." Theo said rolling his eyes. Kal gave her brother a big hug Severus pulled out a pocketwatch and said, "It's almost four in the morning. I suggest we get some..yawn..sleep." Kal said, "Rooms are upstairs. I have no idea what any of them look like as I mostly stayed in here." "You slept in here?" asked John. Kal nodded and John wrapped his arms around her, pulling up her sleeve as he did, revealing what appeared to be a speck of black. Sirius strode over and jerked his sleeve up fully. The Dark Mark was there. Harry sighed as Severus bent to look at it, muttering, "I wonder." "Hell's fires." Everyone blinked and leaned forward. Saerry asked, "What is it, Sev?" Sirius peered at the black mark on Kal's arm for another moment then pulled up his own sleeve. After a minute or two he said, "We were wrong." "Eh?" He pointed at Kal's arm and said, "That's not the Dark Mark." Harry looked down at the mark then asked, "Then what is it?" "I have no idea. It is a skull and snake, but there are two snakes. And there is a sword going down through the skull. The snakes are coiled around it." "Slytherin's personal banner," breathed someone. Everyone turned to look at Dion and said the same thing. "What?" Dion stepped forward and said, "Slytherin's personal banner. Dad, I'm surprised you don't know this. There was the family banner (he gestured at the tapestry on the wall) and then there was his personal banner. It was a skull with a sword plunged through it with two snakes coiled about the sword." Lily frowned. "But why would he have given Kal that mark?" There was silence until Kal began to laugh. She choked out, "His Heir. He chose me as his Heir, so he gave me his personal mark. How bloody spiffing." He spat out the last bitterly, now glaring at the Mark. John wrapped his arms about her again, leaning her head on his shoulder. Kal put her own arms around his waist, pulling him close. Sirius coughed politely and said in a rather strained voice, "Let's go see those rooms." Everyone nodded and they walked out, no longer seeing Voldemort's body in the entrance hall nor any of the blood. "The house-elves," Harry said wearily and they continued up the stairs. Graphathz ach - Werewolf for "Never!" 


End file.
